There is an increasing demand for low-cost, flexible displays, particularly for wearable applications. Current displays use high resolution interconnects for data driving, with the driver chip or chips typically using tape automated bonding (TAB) to bond the interconnects to the display. Current TAB processes are expensive, result in low reliability when devices are flexed, and can be difficult to implement on deformable plastic substrates. For example, in a display with a 333 dpi pitch (RGB), the spacing between contacts is only 25 μm, making flexible connections unreliable. Accordingly, current devices designed for flexible or wearable applications must be constructed in an alternative and more reliable manner.
Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for a flexible, low-cost design architecture that can be used for rugged and reliable devices, such as wearable displays or other small-display applications. Described herein is a design architecture and related devices that address this continuing need in the art.